monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Whats a Wall?
Walls are monsters with high defensive stats that can take quite some punishment. Naturally you want them to be very durable and have high defensive stats, focusing on Hitpoints, Defense and Special Defense. Many of them have abilities that complement the role of a wall (like shield / guard abilities or regenerating of some means), along with status moves or buffs to bring them into a position where they can be a threat to your enemies monsters. Having few weaknesses helps with surviving against a bigger variety of monsters as well. Wall natures - which are good, and why? I will point out the most common used, and in my opinion best wall natures here. I will divide them into two tiers - the A natures and the B natures. While the A natures almost always will be good, the B natures might have little drawbacks or apply only to very few specific monsters with certain movesets. Rating a Nature B in this category does not mean it is a bad nature - just not the best nature for a wall maybe. Tier A: ( Attack / Defense / Special Attack / Special Defense / Speed / HP) Blockhead: -6 / +6 / -6 / +6 / 0 / 0 Debonair: -4 / +3 / -4 / +3 / -2 / +4 Discreet: -3 / +3 / -3 / +3 / -4 / +4 Endurable: -2 / +3 / -4 / +3 / -3 / +3 Tier B: ( Attack / Defense / Special Attack / Special Defense / Speed / HP) Delicate: -2 / +2 / -1 / +2 / -2 / +1 Guarded: -2 / +3 / -3 / +3 / -1 / 0 Mirage: +4 / +1 / -6 / +1 / 0 / 0 Sedate: -1 / +2 / -3 / +2 / -2 / +2 Sentinel: -2 / +2 / -2 / +2 / 0 / 0 Wise: -3 / +3 / -3 / +3 / -3 / +3 Now, as you may or may not have noticed, I did not include natures like Momentum or Quantum which can act as a more specialized wall against 1 type of attack, since is more geared towards mixed walls. For anyone wondering why Mirage is a B nature in my list - while it is a great overall physical attack nature, it hardly makes for a wall with just +1 in Defense / special Defense and no HP boost. On to the explanation! Out of tier A, Discreet and Debonair are very similar in the stat buffs they give. Discreet is a tad more useful if you go with a monster that has some sort of offensive buff ( knife dance, clear mind) as its offensive stats are decreased a tad bit less. Debonair on the other hand has a much smaller degrade in speed, which, in most cases, won't help you unless you need your wall to be faster than other walls. If you really want to go with a physical attacker that has an attack increasing buff move or something alike, endurable might be your best choice as it has the least amount of negative impact on your attack stat at -2. Always keep in mind buffs increase a percentage of your base stat - so every bit more there helps ending up with a high buffed end stat! Another strong wall nature, Blockhead, does not provide any health bonus, but has really high defensive values and no speed drawback - you can compete there with Mirages, Verves, Quantums and a lot of other common natures to attack first. In the B tier, we have natures with generally less of a defensive boost that can fill for special roles. Delicate and Sentinel e.g. are the only really applicable natures for a wall that wants to end up with a high special Attack stat after buffing. Sedate is much like Endurable with a little more offensive focus, and Wise is a good all around nature that is just a tad worse than Debonair or Discreet. Why prefer some natures over others? One of the most discussed topics is Defense vs. HP. While Defense and Special Defense decrease the amount of damage you take for a specific type of attack, Health is functioning is a universal defensive stat. One of the most common ways to fight a wall is inflicting damaging status effects on them, namely Poison, Bleeding and Burning. All of those effects lower some of your monsters stats - including Defense and Special Defense - and damage the enemy mon for a certain percentage of its Health Points at the end of each round. Now, while the ongoing damage will always be a percentage and therefore cannot be countered by stats - the decrease in defensive stats does! That basically means: The higher your defensive stats are, the higher the amount will be lost (like the 10% from poison). If you do only count those defensive values to protect you without having sufficient health points, you will end up dead much faster (or at least faster than you would with a strong hp stat). Also, purely based on math, when comparing Debonair or Discreet with Blockhead: Blockhead has a total of 60% stat-bonus (every +1 in the nature description stands for a 10% increase in that stat) versus each Physical and Special Attacks. Debonair / Discreet on the other Hand, while having +30% in Defense / Special Defense, boost Health as universal stat by 40% as well. So you end up with a 70% stat-bonus against both types of attacks, giving you more total percentage of defensive value. So again, the only advantage in stats Blockhead has is its speed. Are there Different Types of Walls? The three most common pvp build for Wall monster are as follows: Status Passer, Debuff Wall and Stack Wall. Let’s quickly look at each one. Status Passer - Theses walls specialize in one thing, inflicting the enemy with status’. They usually have the ability to inflict more than one of the Status’ thus stacking their effects. For example, if you inflict poison, as long as the monster is under that effect it will lose 10% of it health points each turn. If you stack poison with a bleeding status which degrades 15% hp a turn, the effect will jump to 25% health every turn. You can effect as many status’ as you want to any one monster. Pretty amazing. Common Nature for this build include: Discreet, Debonair and Blockhead. Debuff wall - These walls are the bane of offensive centered monsters everywhere. The common strategy is to trap an enemy monster with a trapping move, take away up to 5 stages of stats (that would be -50% from one stat) and then release it to be useless and die a horrible, disappointing death. These monsters also often have the ability to heal themselves. Common Nature for this build include: Discreet, Debonair and Blockhead. Stack Wall - This build is pretty straight forward. As a stack wall the user’s monster will increase either its Attack or Special Attack and then go on the offensive. The idea here being that if you can escape after buffing your stats without losing much health, you would be a very strong heavy hitter w/ the ability to absorb hits and dish them out. Common Natures for the build include: Discreet, Wise, Endurable, Sedate, Delicate, Guarded and Seintenal. '''Well I hope you understand your walls a bit more! Good luck Trainer! ''